Hoffnung
by Ashura-chan
Summary: Kapitel 5 ist jetzt da. Ich hab meinen Writersblcok überwunden. War auch langsam mal ZEit.^-^So bald es !!! Lest es und sagt mir eure Meinung.Es ist wieder eine von diesen was wäre wenn. Aber lest es bitte* aufdiekniefälltundbettelt*...NA dann halt nic
1. Der unbekannte Kreiger gegen Cell

Hey Leute ich bin wieder da!!!!  
Naja so lange war ich ja auch nicht weg aber was solls.  
Ich hatte eine weitere Idee zu dem Vorfall der damals auf Namek geschehen ist. Es ist total   
anders als Alternate Future. Aber das werdet ihr ja noch sehen.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hoffnung   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kapitel 1 Der unbekannte Krieger gegen Cell  
  
  
  
Cell hatte gerade Mister Satan aus dem Ring geworfen und wartete darauf das der nächste   
Kämpfer in den Ring steigt und versuchen wird ihn zu besiegen. Vegeta war der erste der   
sich von den Z Fightern in den Ring begab. *So so Vegeta dieser Dickkopf sollte doch noch   
von unserem letzten Kampf wissen das er nicht die geringste Chance gegen mich hat * dachte   
sich Cell.  
  
"Na traut der kleine Prinz sich gegen mich anzutreten wie niedlich" stichelte Cell. Er   
legte es darauf an Vegeta wütend zu machen. Was ihm auch gelang.   
  
"Halt deine Schnauze und kämpfe" schrie Vegeta als er auf Cell mit einem Affenzahn zu   
schnellte.  
  
Doch Vegeta kam mit seiner Attacke nicht weit da Cell sie mit nur einem Augen blinzeln   
abwerte.   
  
Der Kampf den die beiden führten war lang und hart doch alle Anwesenden konnten sehen das   
Cell eindeutig die Oberhand hatte den Vegeta lag am Boden und schnappte nach Luft.  
  
"Ich schätze es wird Zeit diesen Kampf zu beenden" gab Cell gekannt als er auf Vegetas   
gefallenen Körper herab sah.  
  
"Tu es schon" schrie Vegeta. * Ich hab es nicht geschafft gegen ihn zu gewinnen zu leben   
wäre eine Schande für mich * dachte Vegeta als er zu Cell hinauf sah. Er blickte genau auf   
die Energiekugel die sein Gegner vorbereitete. Er wußte einfach das er heute sterben würde.   
* Ich bereue nur das ich Bulma nicht noch einmal in den Arm genommen habe * dachte er leise   
zu sich.   
  
"Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen, oh großer Prinz der Sajayin" zischte Cell.  
  
Im letzten Moment sah er noch einmal zu seinem Sohn Trunks der neben dem Ring stand und   
lächelte ihn an.  
  
Trunks der das alles nicht mit ansehen wollte fing an auf den Ring zu zulaufen. Doch tief   
in seinem Inneren wußte er das er zu spät kommen würde.  
  
Selbst Kuririn und die anderen sahen mit Schock auf den am Boden liegenden Vegeta. Sicher   
sie waren nicht auf dem besten Stand mit ihnen und keiner wollte ihn öffentlich als seinen   
Freund erwähnen doch irgendwie gehörte er zu ihnen. * Ich wünschte das alles anders hätte   
sein können. Das Son Goku noch leben würde und wir alle Glücklich leben könnten. Wir alle   
haben das verdient und selbst Vegeta * dachte Kuririn als er auf das gefallene Mitglied der  
Z Gruppe blickte.  
  
"NEIN VATER" halte der verzweifelte Ruf Trunks durch das Plateau wo die Cell Spiele   
stattfanden.  
  
  
Es herrschte eine Totenstille als sie alle auf die Stelle blickten wo Vegeta vor einer   
Sekunde noch gelegen hatte. Die Energie war genau dort eingeschlagen und hatte einen großen   
Krater hinterlassen doch Vegeta war nicht darin noch war er Tod da die anderen seine Energie  
noch immer spüren konnten.  
  
Auf einmal sah Cell nach oben. Dort schwebte ein Fremder in der Luft. Er trug den  
Ohnmächtigen Vegeta im Arm. Der Fremde schien so weit Cell es spüren konnte keine große   
Energie zu besitzen.  
  
"Ich glaube das gehört euch" kam eine Stimme auf einmal hinter den noch immer geschockten   
Fightern. Keiner von ihnen hatte den Fremden zusammen mit Vegeta in der Luft gesehen, sie   
alle hatten bis jetzt versteinert auf die Stelle gestarrt wo Vegeta noch vor ein paar   
Sekunden gelegen hatte.  
  
"Oh mein Gott Vater, er lebt noch. Vielen Dank" sprach Trunks als erster. Er hatte sich als   
erster von dem Schock erholt und sich zu der Stimme die eben gesprochen hatte umgedreht.   
Er war auf den Mann der seinen Vater hielt zugegangen und ihn in eine Gegend gebracht die   
nicht so Gefährlich war.  
  
Der Rest studierte einfach nur den Neuankömmling mit Neugierde. Er schien auch ein Kämpfer   
zu sein. Er trug eine schwarze weite Kampfhose in der Art wie Kuririn. Doch das Oberteil von  
seinem GI war Orange und hatte ein schwarzes Zeichen auf der Linken Seite seiner Brust   
genau über seinem Herzen. Was Kuririn seltsam vorkam war das dieser Fremde die gleichen mit   
Blei gefüllten Stiefel wie sie zu tragen. Zu seinem Outfit kamen noch ein paar schwarze   
Schweißbänder an seinen Handgelenken. Der Mann war offensichtlich in guter Verfassung da er   
sehr Muskulös war.   
  
  
"Wer bist du"  
  
"Das solltet ihr lieber euch selbst fragen"   
  
"Wie meinst du das"  
  
"Ich bin einer der Größen Krieger dieses Universums doch wer seid ihr. Ich spüre eine große   
Kraft in euch aber ihr nutzt sie nicht"  
  
"HEY ICH WILL HIER HEUTE NOCH KÄMPFEN" schrie Cell auf einmal genervt.  
  
"Oh man breuhig dich alter. Sonst bekommst du noch nen Herzklabaster" kam die freche Antwort  
des Neuankömmlings.   
  
"Na warte. Warum kommst du denn nicht in den Ring und sagst das noch mal, aber diesmal in   
mein Gesicht" fauchte Cell. Er war es nicht gewohnt so behandelt zu werden.  
  
"Ich komm aber nur hoch um mit dir zu sprechen wenn du vorher ein Pfefferminz nimmst. Weißt   
du ich hab es nicht gerne mit Leuten die Knoffiatem haben zu reden" kam eine weitere freche   
Antwort.  
  
  
Kuririn und die anderen Schluckten als sie sahen das Cell langsam die Geduld mit dem Kämpfer  
verlor. Doch das schien diesen nicht im geringsten zu kratzen. Er lächelte einfach weiter.   
Und stieg in den Ring.  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.....  
  
  
  
Und wie hat euch das erste Kapitel zu meiner kleinen Was wäre wenn Story gefallen. Ich werde  
diese Geschichte noch zu ende schreiben und danach noch eine kleine Romance mit Chi-chi und   
Goku was haltet ihr davon. Na ja genug von meinem Gesülze bis dann im 2. Kapitel " Wer zum   
Teufel ist dieser Kämpfer"  
  
  
Eure ^_^ Ashura-chan ^_^ 


	2. Wer zum Teufel ist dieser Kämpfer

Hey ich bin wieder da mit dem zweiten Kapitel. *gehtvordengeworfenentomatenindeckung* Oh ja   
ich freue mich auch euch alle wiederzusehen *zungerausstrecktundsichzudenwahrenfansdreht*   
na dann fangen wir mal an. ^_^v  
  
  
  
Kapitel 2: Wer zum Teufel ist dieser Kämpfer  
  
  
Rückblick:  
  
"Ich komm aber nur hoch um mit dir zu sprechen wenn du vorher ein Pfefferminz nimmst. Weißt   
du ich hab es nicht gerne mit Leuten die Knoffiatem zu reden" kam eine weitere freche   
Antwort.  
  
  
Kuririn und die anderen Schluckten als sie sahen das Cell langsam die Geduld mit dem Kämpfer   
verlor. Doch das schien diesen nicht im geringsten zu kratzen. Er lächelte einfach weiter.   
Und stieg in den Ring.  
  
Ende des Rückblicks:  
  
  
Die beiden standen sich nun im Ring gegenüber. Der Fremde sah sich ruhig um Cell jedoch   
starrte den Neuen Krieger mit etwas das man nur als Grenzenlosen Haß beschreiben konnte an.  
  
"Na gut dann fang mal an du Großmaul oder soll ich dir deine Ziegel lieber gleich zerdeppern"  
kam Cells Aufforderung.  
  
"Ja schon gut ich fang ja schon an. Aber vorher muß ich noch meine Kräfte laden du hast doch  
bestimmt nichts dagegen oder" grinste der Kämpfer frech.  
  
Er stemmte seine Arme angewinkelt neben seinen Hüften gegen seinen Körper und ging leicht   
in die Hocke. Als er den Kopf beugte und seine Hände Fäuste formten fing seine Kampfkraft   
auf einmal wie eine Rakete in den Himmel zu schießen. Er lies einen inhumanen Schrei von   
sich und auf einmal stellten sich seine Haare nach oben auf und sie wurden blond mit einem   
leichten goldenen Schimmer. Sie waren aus seinem Zopf den am Hinterkopf trug gebrochen.  
  
"Oh mein Gott er ist zu einem Super Sajayin geworden"  
  
"Wie kann das sein"  
  
"Ich dachte das Frezzer den Planeten Vegeta damals mit allen vernichtet hat. Wie kann es   
dann noch weitere Sajayin geben"  
  
"Willst du mich jetzt verarschen" kam aus Cells Richtung als auch er verwundert auch den   
seltsamen Krieger starrte.   
  
"Nein das kann nicht sein" kam ein plötzlicher Ausruf von Hinter ihnen. Sie drehten sich um   
und da stand Vegeta. Der mit großen Augen auf den Ring starrte.  
  
Doch das war noch nicht alles der Fremde war immer noch im Prozeß seine Kräfte zu laden.   
Seine Aura breitete sich immer weiter aus. Es sah nicht so aus als würde er bald aufhören.   
  
"So das sollte fürs erste reichen. Ich bin nun so weit wir können anfangen" kam die   
fröhliche Antwort.  
  
"Na endlich ich hab schon geglaubt ich muß mir hier die Beine in den Bauch stehen"   
  
"OK las uns anfangen"  
  
  
Und auf einmal rasten die beiden mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit auf einander zu. Als ihre   
Fäuste sich trafen wurden alle anderen von der Energie die sie dabei freisetzten regelrecht   
von ihren Füßen gefegt. Ein lauter Knall konnte gehört werden als sie sich nun wieder   
aufeinander stürzten doch dieses Mal kämpften sie in der Luft. Selbst für die trainierten   
Augen der Z Fighter waren ihre Bewegungen zum Teil zu schnell. Selbst Vegeta konnte dem   
Kampf kaum folgen.  
  
"na ich sehe schon mit nur der Hälfte kann ich dich nicht besiegen" gab der Fremde zu als   
die beiden Kämpfenden wieder auf dem Boden landeten.   
  
"Wie meinst du das mit nur der Hälfte" prustete Cell der vollkommen außer Atem war.  
  
"Hä nur die Hälfte"   
  
"Was meint er nur"   
  
"Das war nur die Hälfte seiner Kraft"   
  
Nach diesem Ausbruch starrte alle zu Vegeta der den Krieger mit geschockten Augen ansahen.  
  
Und ob er das meinte. Er zeigte einfach nur stumm auf den Ring der hinter ihnen lag und   
alle drehten sich um. In der Tat der Fremde stand in der Mitte des Ring und seine Kräfte   
stiegen immer weiter.  
  
Auf einmal explodierte die Aura um ihn herum und er stand wieder ganz ruhig im Ring, Augen   
von der Konzentration geschlossen.   
  
Seine Haare standen jetzt fast alle bis auf nur eine Strähne in die Luft ab. Seine   
Muskelmaße hatte sich verdoppelt. Und seine Aura war mindestens vier mal so groß wie die   
von Cell.  
  
"Wie kann das möglich sein. NEIN" schrie Cell als der Fremde sich auf einmal auf ihn zu   
stieß und einen Energiestrahl auf ihn abfeuerte.  
  
  
  
"NEIN DAS KANN NICHT SEIN ICH BIN DIE PERFEKTE KAMPFMASCHIENE" schrie Cell als der Strahl   
ihn traf und ihn seine Einzelteile zerlegte.   
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt......  
  
  
Bin ich nicht gemein. Naja das war das zweite Kapitel. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bis dann   
im dritten Kapitel wo ich die Identität des Kämpfers aufdecken werde aber ihr könnt euch   
doch bestimmt schon dencken wer es ist oder.  
  
Bye bye  
  
ASHURA-CHAN 


	3. Bist du es wirklich ... Dad

Hey Leute willkommen im dritten und letzten kapitel von Hoffnung, nein das war nur ein   
Scherz ich habe so an die 12 Kapitel gedacht und bin erst bei drei angekommen. Na ja viel   
Spaß schon mal mit diesem Kapitel.  
  
ASH  
  
  
  
Kapitel 3: Bist du es wirklich ... DAD  
  
  
Rückblick:  
  
  
Seine Haare standen jetzt fast alle bis auf nur eine Strähne in die Luft ab. Seine   
Muskelmaße hatte sich verdoppelt. Und seine Aura war mindestens vier mal so groß wie die   
von Cell.  
  
"Wie kann das möglich sein. NEIN" schrie Cell als der Fremde sich auf einmal auf ihn zu   
stieß und einen Energiestrahl auf ihn abfeuerte.  
  
  
  
"NEIN DAS KANN NICHT SEIN ICH BIN DIE PERFEKTE KAMPFMASCHIENE" schrie Cell als der Strahl   
ihn traf und ihn seine Einzelteile zerlegte.   
  
  
Ende des Rückblicks  
  
  
  
Doch die Energie hatte Cell nicht vollkommen zerstört. Er brachte es fertig sich nach fünf   
Minuten wieder zu regenerieren. Der Fremde sah nicht besonders überrascht aus als Cell auf   
einmal wieder vor ihm stand. Nach dem zu Urteilen was Trunks und die anderen sahen war ihm   
anscheinend sogar Langweilig.   
  
"NA warte. Ich werde dich vernichten" schrie Cell. Er hatte sich gerade erst regeneriert und   
stand noch etwas außer Atem vor ihm.  
  
"Das denkst aber auch nur du. Mein Sensei hat mir Befohlen dich zu zerstören und das ist   
genau das was ich tun werde" kam die ruhige Antwort.  
  
"Ach ja und wer ist dein Meister"   
  
"Mein Meister ist der Grand Kaio. Der Gott der Götter. Einst der stärkste Krieger"  
  
  
"Der Grand Kai ist dein Sensei" fragte Vegeta geschockt. Er hatte schon als kleiner Junge   
die Geschichte über den größten Krieger des Kai Volkes gehört. Sein Vater hat ihm damals   
immer von den Heldentaten dieses Volkes und vor allem des Grand Kai. Doch als er älter   
wurde hatte er begonnen alles was man ihm darüber erzählt hatte für Ammenmärchen zu   
erklären.   
  
"Ja der Grand Kai ist mein Sensei. Von ihm habe ich alles gelernt was er weiß. Er hat mich   
zu seinem Nachfolger erklärt nachdem er wieder ins Jenseits zurück gekehrt ist" kam die   
stolze Antwort.  
  
* Was soll das. Woher kennt Vegeta diesen seltsamen Kai Typen * fragte sich Cell. Doch das   
sollte ihn nicht länger stören. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun.  
  
  
  
"Hey wo willst du denn so schnell hin, Cell" fragte der Schüler des längst Verstorbenen Kais.  
  
"Also das ist so ich hab da noch nen wichtigen Termin mit meinen Friseur, du weißt schon   
zum Haare schneiden und so. Schließlich muß der neue Herrscher des Universums gut aussehen"   
kam Cell Antwort mach dem er sich erschrocken hatte. Er hatte gehofft unerkannt von dort zu   
fliehen. Doch wie es aussah war das Glück nicht auf seiner Seite.   
  
"Oh das klingt vernünftig. Moment warte mal du hast gar keine Haare. Aber es war trotzdem   
ein netter Versuch. Auch wenn er nicht funktioniert hat"  
  
"Ach ja" fragte Cell mit einer kleinen Stimme.  
  
"Nein eigentlich nicht. Aber was solls das wird gleich sowieso nicht mehr wichtig sein. Da   
es dich in ein paar Momenten nicht mehr geben wird" sprach der Krieger.   
  
Er begab sich in die Luft wo Cell immer noch schwebte. Die beiden sahen sich ernst an. Bis   
der Unbekannte auf einmal anfing zu Grinsen.  
  
"Ich weiß jetzt mit welcher Attacke ich dich besiegen werde" kam aus dem Mund des Kämpfenden.   
  
"Ach ja" fragte Cell kleinlaut aber immer noch mit einem hörbarem Ton von Arroganz in seiner  
Stimme. Die am Schluß der Frage wie eine Maus piepste.  
  
"Oh ja du wirst sei mögen sie war damals die erste Ki Attacke die ich auf der Erde gelernt   
habe"  
  
"Hat er gerade gesagt das er früher auf der Erde gelebt hat" fragte Kuririn verdutzt.   
  
"JA das hat er gesagt. Bin gespannt was für eine Attacke das sein wird" erwiderte Piccolo   
der dem Treiben im Ring gespannt zusah.   
  
  
Der Kämpfer konzentrierte sich und spannte seine Muskeln an. Er sah zu Cell rüber und   
grinst so wie es schien noch einmal in einer Art Abschieds Gruß.  
  
Er legte seine Hände an seiner rechten Hüfte zusammen und zog sie nach hinten.   
  
"KA..."  
  
"Was wie ist das möglich"  
  
"Das Kamehame HA"  
  
"ME..."   
  
"Das ist nicht wahr"  
  
"Wie hat er die Explosion überlebt"  
  
"HA..."  
  
"ME..."  
  
"NEIN DAS IST NICHT WAHR" war das letzte was man je von Cell hören sollte. Als die Energie   
auf ihn zu raste.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAA....."  
  
  
Und in der Tat Cell wurde von der Energie dieser Attacke für immer Vernichtet. Aus den   
kleinen Asche Flocken würde er sich nicht mehr regenerieren können.   
  
Der Fremde landete vor ihnen und sah in Ruhe zu wie die Asche von Cell zu Boden regnete.   
  
"Woher kennst du das Kamehame Ha"   
  
"Warst du auch ein Schüler von Muten Roshi"  
  
"Wie bist du damals von dem Planeten gekommen"  
  
"Das hast du sehr gut gemacht Goku. Deine Ausbildung ist nun Abgeschlossen und du kannst   
auf der Erde bleiben und dein Leben genießen" sprach eine Stimme von Oben. Sie alle sahen   
auf und dort schwebte das durchsichtige Bild eines seltsamen Mannes. Vegeta erkannte ihn   
sofort als den Grand Kai.  
  
"Danke Sensei"   
  
"Momentmal, SON GOKU" kam nun der Ausruf von sämtlichen seiner Freunde. Der genannte drehte  
sich um und grinste in ihre Richtung.  
  
"JA" fragte er mit einem großen Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
  
"PAPA" mit diesem Aufschrei warf sich Son Gohan seinem tot geglaubten Vater in die Armen.   
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
Wie ihr seht war es wirklich Goku. ^_^v Bin halt ein riesen Son Goku Fan.  
  
Oh man schon wieder. Aber na ja ich hoffe ihr euch noch bis Freitag gedulden den an all den   
anderen Tagen habe ich keine Zeit. Außer bei mir fällt was in der Schule aus. Bis dann.  
  
ASH 


	4. Willkommen Daheim!!!

Hey Leute!!!  
  
Früher als erwartet, aber bei mir sind heute die letzten beiden Stunden ausgefallen. Cool   
oder? Ich hab so das Gefühl das ihr meine Lehrer bestochen habt. Oder kennst du Dende   
persönlich Chichi-Pan? Naja auch egal aber was solls. Auf jeden Fall habe ich dadurch die   
Zeit gehabt das hier zu schreiben.  
  
  
Viel Spaß!!!  
  
ASH  
  
Kapitel 4: Willkommen Daheim!!!  
  
  
Rückblick:  
  
"PAPA" mit diesem Aufschrei warf sich Son Gohan seinem tot geglaubten Vater in die Armen.   
  
Ende des Rückblicks  
  
  
  
"Hey Gohan beruhige dich" lachte Goku während er versuchte Son Gohan zu beruhigen der   
gerade zu weinen angefangen hatte.  
  
"Son Goku" flüsterte Kuririn. Er und die anderen konnten nicht glauben wer da vor ihnen   
stand.  
  
"Oh, bitte Kuririn fang jetzt bloß nicht auch an zu heulen. Ich hab schon genug mit Gohan   
zu tun" flehte Goku mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen als er sah das sich Tränen in dessen   
Augen bildeten.  
  
"Oh, Son Goku, du hast dich kein Stück verändert. Immer noch die selbe freche Schnauze"   
lachte Kuririn erleichtert als er Goku umarmte.   
  
"Kakarot, wie zum Teufel hast du es geschafft von Namek zu fliehen" fragte Vegeta.  
  
"Um das zu erklären brauche ich Zeit. Warum treffen wir uns nicht einfach alle nächste   
Woche bei Bulma in der Capsule Corp. Dort haben wir genug Platz und ich muß die Geschichte   
dann nicht zweimal erzählen" schlug Goku vor.   
  
Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Kräfte, lies seine Muskeln entspannen und ging von SSJ 2 zu   
seinem ganz normalen Schwarzhaarigen Status zurück. Dort vor ihnen stand jetzt der selbe   
Goku den sie alle kannten und schrecklich vermißt hatten.  
  
"Papa gehen wir jetzt nach Hause. Ich denke Mama wird sich freuen dich zu sehen" fragte   
Gohan ganz aufgeregt. Er konnte es kaum erwarten zusammen mit seinem Vater nach Hause zu   
fliegen. Wieder mit ihm zu spielen und auch fischen und jagen zu gehen.  
  
Gohan hatte es schrecklich vermißt mit seinem Vater alle möglichen Dinge zu tun. Jetzt   
freute er sich auch sogar wieder seit langer Zeit darauf zu lernen. Da sein Vater nachdem   
er mit lernen fertig war immer irgentetwas lustiges mit ihm unternommen hatte. Und er sich   
schon darauf freute Zeit mit seinem Vater zu verbringen.  
  
Der Flug nach Hause war eines der schönsten Erlebnisse die Gohan in seinem jungen Leben   
hatte. Sein Vater und er machten aus dem einfachen Flug nach Hause ein Wettrennen. Selbst   
als Gohan auf Super hoch powerte gelang es ihm nicht seinen Vater einzuholen doch das war   
nicht schlimm. Da Goku so viele Loopings uns andere Tricks machte das Gohan und Goku des   
öfteren dem Absturz nahe kamen. Doch das einzige was sie in solchj einer Situation taten   
war zu lachen und sich wieder in die Luft zu erheben um das selbe noch einmal zu machen.   
  
Doch aller Spaß hat mal ein Ende. Nun ja solche Kräfte zu haben kann halt auch seine   
Nebenseiten haben. Für beide Gohan und seinen Vater Goku war der Flug viel zu schnell vorbei.  
  
"Oh man hab ich diesen Platz vermißt" flüsterte Goku als er vor seinem Haus stand. Das er   
seit ungefähr 3 ½ Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
  
  
"Gohan bist du das mein kleiner Liebling" schrie Chi-chi von drinnen.   
  
"JA Mom ich bin's. Und ich hab dir ne Überraschung mitgebracht"  
erwiderte der kleine Sajayin Krieger.  
  
"Was hast du mir mitgebracht. Ich hoffe nur das es nicht wieder eines dieser dreckigen   
Haustiere die du immer anschleppst ist" kam die angewiderte Bemerkung aus dem Haus.  
  
"Öh nein Mom. Aber meine Überraschung ist genauso viel wenn nicht noch mehr" grinste Gohan   
als er zu seinem Vater hochsah.  
  
"Das glaube ich erst wenn ich es sehe" murmelte sie zu sich selbst als sei an die Tür trat   
um nach draußen zu gehen, um ihren Sohn zu begrüßen.  
  
  
Doch sie hatte nie mit dem was sie dort sah gerechnet. Als Chi-chi in den Garten vorm Haus   
trat. Sah sie dort zwei Personen stehen. Eine der beiden war ihr Sohn Son Gohan der ein   
riesiges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen trug. Und die andere war ihr seit drei Jahren   
verstorbener Mann Son Goku. Chi-chi stand erst mal wie angewurzelt im Eingang. * Das kann   
nicht sein mein Goku ist tot. Doch er steht genau vor mir * Erst als Chi-chi sah wie Goku   
anfing zu lächeln wußte sie das es wahr war.   
  
"Hey Chi-chi was gibt es zu essen" fragte Goku mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.   
  
"Goku" flüsterte seine Frau leise.  
  
"GOKU" reif sie als sie auf ihn zu rannte und sich in seine Arme warf. Ja jetzt war sie   
sich ganz sicher das er es wirklich war. Hier stand sie nach drei fast vier Jahren wieder   
in den Armen ihres geliebten Mannes. Er atmete und sie konnte sein Herz schlagen hören. In   
der warmen Umarmung ihres Mannes fühlte sich Chi-chi wieder wohl und geborgen.   
  
"Ich hab dich so sehr vermißt, Goku"  
  
"Ich hab dich auch vermißt"   
  
"Ich liebe dich Chi-chi"  
  
"Ich dich auch. Willkommen zu Hause. Goku" flüsterte Chi-chi als sie sich für einen Kuß   
näherten. Als sich ihre Lippen sanft auf einander preßten waren auch ihre letzten Gedanken   
das all dies nur ein Scherz oder Traum war wie davon geweht.  
  
Gohan beobachtete seinen Eltern und konnte nicht anders als wie ein kleiner Idiot zu grinsen.  
Sie alle waren wieder zusammen und nun konnten sei alle wieder in Frieden leben.  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
  
Hey Leute hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Uns ihr mußtet nicht mal meine Lehrer umbringen. Oder   
hast du das noch immer vor Chi-chan.   
  
Na ja bis dann im fünften Kapitel das nun aber wirklich erst am Freitag kommt.   
  
Eure ASH 


	5. Ein romantischer Tag oder eine totale Ka...

Hey Leute ich habe meinen Writersblock wie ihr hiermit feststellen werdet Ã¼berwunden. Ich  
  
hatte ne totale Denkspeere hab nichts auf die Reihe bekommen. Doch die Idee die mir Chi-chan  
  
geschickt hat und nachdem ich das letzte Kapitel von Wer wird MillionÃ¤r DBZ Style aus  
  
meinem Kopf bekommen habe lief alles super. Das ist jetzt aber genug von meinem Gelaber  
  
sonst schlaft ihr mir ja noch ein. ^-^;  
  
Auf in den Kampf ^-Â°  
  
Eure Ash  
  
  
  
Kapitel 5: Ein Romantischer Abend oder eine totale Katastrophe????  
  
  
  
RÃ¼ckblick:  
  
  
  
"Ich hab dich so sehr vermiÃŸt, Goku"  
  
"Ich hab dich auch vermiÃŸt"  
  
"Ich liebe dich Chi-chi"  
  
"Ich dich auch. Willkommen zu Hause. Goku" flÃ¼sterte Chi-chi als sie sich fÃ¼r einen KuÃŸ  
  
nÃ¤herten. Als sich ihre Lippen sanft auf einander preÃŸten waren auch ihre letzten Gedanken  
  
das all dies nur ein Scherz oder Traum war wie davon geweht.  
  
Gohan beobachtete seinen Eltern und konnte nicht anders als wie ein kleiner Idiot zu  
  
grinsen. Sie alle waren wieder zusammen und nun konnten sei alle wieder in Frieden leben.  
  
  
  
Ende des RÃ¼ckblicks  
  
  
  
Nachdem Goku und Chi-chi sich wieder aus ihrer Umarmung befreit hatten kochte Chi-chi ein  
  
riesiges Willkommens Essen. Mit Freude stellte sie fest das ihr geliebter Son Goku noch  
  
immer noch so viel und so schnell wie frÃ¼her aÃŸ. Und wie es schien schmeckt ihm ihr Essen  
  
immer noch genauso gut wie Damals.  
  
"Oh man Chi-chi du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich dein Kochen vermiÃŸt hab" brachte Goku  
  
zwischen Kauen und Schlucken hervor.  
  
"Ich freue mich das es dir schmeckt Goku, dir hoffentlich auch Gohan" erwiderte Chi-chi die  
  
sich freute das es ihrem Mann schmeckte. Es war schon spÃ¤t und alle drei beschlossen Heute  
  
nicht mehr all zu groÃŸ zu feiern.  
  
"Ja Mama, es schmeckt wie immer super"  
  
Son Goku sah von seinem nun leeren Teller zu seiner Frau hoch und grinste sie liebevoll an.  
  
Die beiden verloren sich in den Augen des jeweils anderen.  
  
Son Gohan beobachtete dies mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Es konnte im Moment gar  
  
nicht besser sein. Sein Vater war wieder da. Seine Mutter war glÃ¼cklich. Er hatte erst  
  
befÃ¼rchtet das sie die beiden anschreit. Aber er wuÃŸte das jetzt alles wieder im Lot war.  
  
"Dad gehen wir Morgen zusammen trainieren"  
  
"SON GOHAN"  
  
"Ja Mama" gab Gohan als Antwort um seiner Mutter zu zeigen das er sie gehÃ¶rt hatte.  
  
"Ich finde das kann noch ein paar Tage warten. Dein Vater hat eine lange und harte Reise  
  
hinter sich. Und ich finde du solltest ihn noch etwas schonen. Er hat es verdient sich  
  
morgen noch auszuruhen" gab Chi-chi ihrem Sohn die ErklÃ¤rung fÃ¼r ihren Ausruf.  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung Chi-chi. Las uns morgen noch nicht trainieren und Ãœbermorgen werde  
  
ich dir ein paar Tricks zeigen einverstanden" kam Gokus Einwand.  
  
"Echt Papa"  
  
"Ja dein Vater wird sich Morgen aber noch ausruhen. Ich mÃ¶chte Morgen in diesem Haus nicht  
  
ein Wort Ã¼bers KÃ¤mpfen hÃ¶ren"  
  
"Alles klar"  
  
  
  
Der Abend verlief nicht so wie Gohan sich erinnerte. Seine Eltern verbrachten nicht mal  
  
fÃ¼nf Minuten mit Streiten. FrÃ¼her waren sie sich schon nach einer halben Stunde im selben  
  
Zimmer an die Kehle gesprungen. Er wuÃŸte natÃ¼rlich das sie es nicht ernst meinten. Es war  
  
einfach so das die Beiden sich Ã¶fters falsch verstanden. Doch schon damals als er klein war  
  
hielten diese KÃ¤mpfe nie lange an spÃ¤testens nach zehn Minuten wÃ¼rde sich entweder sein  
  
Vater oder seine Mutter beim jeweils anderen entschuldigen.  
  
Doch an diesem Abend war es total anders. Die beiden saÃŸen zusammen auf dem Sofa. Oder  
  
besser gesagt sein Vater lag mit RÃ¼cken aufrecht zur Treppe und seine Mutter lag  
  
zusammengerollt auf seinem SchoÃŸ. Die beiden flÃ¼sterten sich kleine Liebkosungen ins Ohr.  
  
Eigentlich war Gohan schon vor einer Stunde ins Bett gegangen. Doch als er hÃ¶rte das seine  
  
Eltern noch wach waren wurde er neugierig und ging den GerÃ¤uschen nach ins Wohnzimmer wo er  
  
sie dann so vorfand.  
  
  
  
"Was machst du denn noch auf, Son Gohan" fragte ihn sein Vater auf einmal. * Wie hat er das  
  
gemacht. Er hat sich doch gar nicht zu mir umgedreht * waren Gohans verwunderte Gedanken.  
  
"Son Gohan geht wieder ins Bett, es ist schon spÃ¤t" gab seine Mutter zu bedenken.  
  
"Ich konnte nur auf einmal nicht mehr schlafen und wollte mir ein Glas Wasser holen" log er.  
  
"Oh alles klar dann geh mal in die KÃ¼che" sagte sein Vater als er Gohan einen seltsam  
  
Wissenden Blick Ã¼ber seine Schulter hin zuwarf.  
  
Gohan ging in die KÃ¼che und trank schnell ein Glas Wasser. Er hatte zwar Ã¼berhaupt keinen  
  
Durst aber er wollte sich nicht verraten. Wollte nicht zugeben das sein Vater ihn beim  
  
Spionieren erwischt hatte. Doch er hatte dieses seltsame GefÃ¼hl das sein Vater das schon  
  
sehr genau wuÃŸte. * Dieser Blick. KÃ¶nnte es heiÃŸen das er weiÃŸ das ich sie ausspioniert  
  
habe * dachte Gohan als er etwas verlegen wieder ins Wohnzimmer und auf die Treppe zuging.  
  
"Ach und Gohan das nÃ¤chste mal wenn du uns nachspionierst versuche wenigstens dein KI zu  
  
unterdrÃ¼cken. Ich wuÃŸte schon seit du die Treppe runter geschlichen bist das du da warst"  
  
gab sein Vater ihm zu denken mit auf den Weg.  
  
"OK, gute Nacht Papa, gute Nacht Mama" sagte Gohan bevor er wieder die Treppe nach oben in  
  
sein Zimmer verschwand.  
  
  
  
Am nÃ¤chsten Morgen schickte seine Mutter Son Gohan zu Kuririn auf die Kame Insel um dort  
  
mit ihm den Tag zu verbringen. Er sollte auch die Nacht dort verbringen. Die zwei hatte  
  
viel SpaÃŸ und Gohan und Kuririn hatten sogar einen kleinen Kampf der darauf hinauslief das  
  
Muten Roshi eines seiner geliebten Heftchen verlor. Die beiden konnten es sich nicht  
  
verkneifen zu lachen als der alte SchildkrÃ¶ten Meister fast in TrÃ¤nen ausbrach als er die  
  
Aschefetzen seines einst so geliebten Magazins im Arm hielt wie manch Mutter ihr  
  
Neugeborenes Kind.  
  
"Ich frage mich gerade war Papa wohl dazu sagen wird wenn ich ihm morgen davon erzÃ¤hle"  
  
wunderte sich Gohan laut zu sich selbst.  
  
"Dein Vater lebt und ist hier" fragte Muten Roshi ihn. Er hatte Gohan Ã¼berhÃ¶rt und war  
  
Ã¼berrascht. Sein bester SchÃ¼ler war hier und am leben.  
  
"Ja er ist gestern angekommen und hat Cell ganz alleine platt gemacht"  
  
"Ich hatte es schon im GefÃ¼hl das dieser Mister Satan es nicht war der Cell besiegt hat"  
  
murmelte der Alte.  
  
"Aber das ist jetzt egal. Kommt schon wir gehen und reden mit ihm" kam nun die erfreute  
  
Antwort von Muten Roshi.  
  
"Ã„hmm Moment mal Meister. Goku und Chi-chi haben Gohan heute hierher geschickt weil sie ein  
  
biÃŸchen Zeit zusammen verbringen wollten. Ich glaube nicht das wir sie stÃ¶ren sollte" gab  
  
Kuririn zu bedenken. Doch auch er wollte Zeit mit seinem besten Freund verbringen. Das  
  
konnte er nicht abstreiten.  
  
"Ach was paperlapapp. Wir gehen und das war's. Ich bin mir sicher er wird sich freuen uns  
  
zu sehen"  
  
"Na gut aber auf eure Verantwortung Meister" gab Kuririn ein.  
  
"Also los"  
  
  
  
Goku und Chi-chi hatten gerade ihr romantisches Essen zu zweit beendet und hatten es sich  
  
gemeinsam auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht. Goku und Chi-chi kÃ¼ÃŸten sich leicht. Chi-chi  
  
kuschelte sich in die starken Arme ihres Mannes. Diese Zeiten hatte sie vermiÃŸt. Aber  
  
wenigstens hatten sie heute Nacht ein wenig Zeit fÃ¼r sich selbst. Seit Gohan zur Welt  
  
gekommen ist hatten sie nicht mehr viel Zeit nur fÃ¼r sich zu sein.  
  
"Oh Goku ist es nicht schÃ¶n mal wieder etwas Zeit nur so ruhig und bequem zu verbringen.  
  
Das hab ich echt vermiÃŸt" seufzte Chi-chi.  
  
"Ja du hast Recht. Wir hatten schon lange nicht mehr so viel Zeit nur fÃ¼r uns" stimmte Goku  
  
ihr zu. Als er langsam anfing ihr durch die Haare zu streichen.  
  
"Ja und darum denke ich sollten wir das beste aus diesem Abend machen"  
  
"Oh Goku ich liebe dich"  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch Chi"  
  
Goku beugte gerade seinen Kopf um seiner geliebten Chi-chi einen leidenschaftlichen KuÃŸ zu  
  
geben. Ihre Lippen waren schon so nah das Chi-chi den warmen Atem ihres Gokus spÃ¼ren konnte.  
  
Als plÃ¶tzlich die EingangstÃ¼r aufflog und .....  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
  
  
Das war gemein von mir oder? Aber ich wollte das Kapitel nicht zu lang machen. Eigentlich  
  
habe ich Kapitel 6 auch schon fertig aber leider gefiel es mir nicht so. Es hatte alles  
  
drin was ich drin haben wollte aber irgendwie hat es mir zum SchluÃŸ doch nicht gefallen.  
  
Bis Morgen werde ich es noch mal Ã¼berarbeiten aber Morgen gibt es definitiv Kapitel 6.  
  
Oh ja genau. Da ich meinen Rekord mit den Rewiews gebrochen habe. Ich hab zum allerersten  
  
mal 10 Rewiews. Hab ich mir gedacht ich stelle dem der mir als erstes das 15. Rewiew einen  
  
Preis aus. Gebt mir einfach eure E Mail Adresse und ich werde euch ein ganz sÃ¼ÃŸes Bild von  
  
Goku und Chi-chi beim KÃ¼ssen schicken. Das habe ich selbst gemalt und meine beste Freundin  
  
fand es so toll und meinte ich sollte es als Preis schicken.  
  
  
  
Bis dann eure  
  
ASH^-^ die ihren Writersblock Ã¼berwunden hat. 


End file.
